Alexia
by momiji22
Summary: Alexia découvre le monde magique mais c est un monde ou une guerre commence et où son rôle sera important. Mais elle sera aidée par des alliés et des nouveaux alliés.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire débute à la fin du Tome 4.

Chapitre 1 : La vie D'Alexia

Alexia écoutait d'une oreille distraite ses amies. Elle décrochait souvent lorque les sujets tournaient autour des garçons et préféraient se plonger dans un livre.

Attention Alexia adorait ses amies mais elle avait souvent l'impression de ne pas faire partie du même monde.

Alexia vivait à Londres avec ses parents et avait une vie des plus classique. Elle aimait lire et aller au cinéma.

Ces derniers temps cependant, elle se sentait déconnecter...

-Alexia a quoi rêves tu encore ? Lui dit une de ses amies.

-Rien rien je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Ses amies n'insistèrent pas car elles connaissaient suffisament Alexia pour savoir qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus.

Alexia était en effet fatiguée, elle faisait d'étranges rêves où elle voyait 2 jeunes garçons dont un avec des yeux verts, ils semblaient lui parler mais elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se souvenait surtout de la lumière verte et de cette sensation d'énergie qui sortait d'elle. Et c'est à chaque fois là qu'elle se reveillait en sursaut et totalement vider de son énergie.

Elle en avait bien sur parler à sa mère. Et cette dernière avait réagi étrangement en lui disant d'arrêter de lire autant et de prendre des vitamines.

Alexia n'en avait plus parlé.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une de ses amies lui tendit la une du journal...


	2. Chapter 2 d'étranges choses

Merci à mes premières reviews, c'est la première fois que je tente l'écriture, même si je lis sur ce site depuis de nombreuses années, et désolé aux possibles fautes. j'espère arriver à vous séduire dans mes écrits.

Chapitre 2: D'étranges choses

Alexia ne savait que ressentir à la lecture de l'article, de la surprise ou de la peur. Ses amies Mélanie et steph l'avaient bien compris et c'est pour cela qu'elles lui avaient tendu le journal.

Titre:MORT DE JEUNES FILLES;

Oui déjà le titre était effroyable mais la lecture...

 _3 jeunes filles ont été retrouvé mortes en l'espace de 5 jours dans la ville de Londres. Elles étaient âgées de 13 à 15 ans et n'avaient aucun lien entre elles. Les jeunes filles au dire des familles avaient toutes disparues depuis quelques heures avant d'être hélas retrouvées mortes._

 _Mais le plus étrange est que le médecin légiste est incapable d'expliquer la manière dont elles sont mortes..._

Alexia arrêta là sa lecture car ce qui l'avait d'autant plus effrayé , c'était les 3 photos qui avaient été inséré à l'article.

-Alexia, tu as vu la ressemblance, dit Mélanie, on dirait toi

-non , dit steph en me voyant davantage blanchir, c'est pas si ressemblant en fait, Alexia n'écoute pas Mélanie, tu sais qu'elle est folle

-oui tu as raison, dis je pour me rassurer.

-mais oui, Mélanie est toujours trop excessive.

-mais non...

et s'en suivi une énième chamaillerie entre les 2 amies d' qui lui permit de retrouver le sourire, un sourire attendrie de voir les pitreries de ses 2 amies.

Elle ne vit pas l'ombre qui l'observait...

...

La journée passa calmement et les filles se retrouvèrent dans un parc après les cours. Ses deux amies parlaient des garçons qu'elles croisaient et alexia bouquinait, quand un éclat de rire sortit Alexia de sa lecture.

-Ha Ha Ha, rit Mélanie, regardez là bas

Alexia regarda dans la direction indiquée quand Steph se mit elle aussi à rire

-Non mais c'est carnaval ou quoi!, ria Steph

Au bout du parc, il y avait des personnes étrangement vêtues...


	3. Chapter 3

Je me sentais motiver alors je poursuis même si je n'ai pas encore eu de retours sur mon deuxième chapitre.

Alexia va passer au "je" c'est plus facile pour moi

Chapitre 3: Rêve ou cauchemars ou... réalité?

Les jours passaient et d'autres disparitions avaient lieu. j'avais encore aperçu les personnes en robes mais mes amies semblaient les avoir oublier à chaque fois. Car dès qu'elles les voyaient, elle me surprenait en répétant les mêmes choses.

j'avais parlé avec mes parents et ils avaient semblé inquiet en me disant de ne pas rentrer tard. Dans la suite des bizarreries après un énième cauchemar,j'avais surpris mon père, en allant prendre un verre d'eau, parlé tout seul à la cheminée.

Pour en revenir à mes cauchemars, ils avaient évolué. tout était plus net. Je me voyais apparaître dans un cimetière, je ressentai le froid et les odeurs d'humidité autour de moi. Puis je voyais arriver 2 garçons, je pouvais ressentir toute l'angoisse de ce moment. Cette lumière verte qui apparaissait et les 2 garçons qui s'écroulaient. Et moi qui finalement tendait le bras et projetait une étrange lumière, puis le réveil en sursaut.

Tout ce qu'il restait après c'est: cette peur et grande fatigue et la frustration de ne pas comprendre. En effet, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que disait les 2 garçons et de même je n'arrivai pas à les prévenir pour la lumière verte.

Au fils de ses rêves, une ombre apparaissait au loin et je savais sans comprendre pourquoi que je devais la fuir.

Un autre détail m'intriguait c'est que maintenant les 2 garçons portaient les mêmes robes étranges que ceux du parc.

...

Je me réveillai donc une nouvelle fois épuisée par ces courtes nuits. En descendant déjeuner, je fus interpeller par mes parents.

-Alexia, on aimerait que tu rentres de suite ce soir, dit son père.

-Oh non, je dois m'arrêter voir Mélanie, répondis-je

-Non Alexia c'est ... disons qu'on doit te parler, dit sa mère hésitante

-on peut parler maintenant, dis je avec impatience

-bon écoute on ne voulait pas te le dire comme ça mais ton père a eu une promotion on déménage ce soir, débite t'elle rapidement

Je restais un instant sans voix, je devais blanchir à vu d'oeil de colère

-QUOI mais pourquoi si vite? je ne veux pas partir...

-alexia, intervint mon père avec nervosité, ce n'est pas à discuter soit rentrer pour 17h

Je ne voulus plus rien entendre et partit de la maison en pleurs. Quand mes amies me virent arriver, elle me demandèrent affoler ce qui m'arrivait et je leur racontais tout.

-Alexia on pourra toujours communiquer par message, me dit Steph pour me consoler.

-Et puis une petite brune comme toi, trouveras vite un garçon pour l'occuper, dit Mélanie en souriant

Ramenant à mon visage un petit sourire.Mélanie aimait parler de mon apparence et surtout de mes yeux (j'étais dans la moyenne et plutôt bien proportionnée avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs). Pour elle, mes yeux viraient au doré par moment et cela me faisait rire.

La journée s'écoula trop vite pour moi et c'est en trainant du pied que je retournais vers la maison.

Arrivée devant je vis que mes parents avaient déjà chargé la voiture et se tournaient vers moi.

Je sentis à cet instant comme une présence derrière moi, je vis le regard de mes parents viré à l'angoisse et chose étrange je les vis sortir de drôle de bâtons de leurs poches.

Au moment où je me retournais j'aperçus 2 hommes en robes masqués, avant d'avoir pu hurler de peur, je fus projeter au sol par un homme qui cria à mes parents

-emmenez le vite, je les retiens

Encore sonnée je fus relever par mes parents et en me redressant je vis des jets de lumière sortir de différents bout de bois. L'homme qui avait crié et mon père se battaient contre les 2 hommes. Puis je vis au ralenti mon père être touché par une lumière verte, ma mère hurlée et se jetée dans le combat.

Moi je restais planter là sans comprendre et terrorisée car au fond de moi en regardant mon père je compris qu'il ne se relèverait pas. L'homme, qui aidait mes parents, toucha l'homme en face de lui et parti au secours de ma mère.

Moi je restais figer, je sentis soudain une main sur mon épaule et quand je me retournais...


	4. Chapter 4

Et voila c'est parti pour la suite

Réponse:

Je n'ai pas de régularité dans mes publications et je vais essayer d'allonger les chapitres

Bonne lecture

...

Chapitre 4: C'est la réalité

Je me réveillais en sursaut, la principale de mon amie sur mon épaule. Je réalisais le cœur battant que nous étions toujours en classe et que ce que je venais de voir était un cauchemar.

Cela m'avait sembler si réel que je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre choisir. Je considère en cours de développement en espérant ne pas voir les personnes de mon rêve.

Je me mettais à devenir parano car j'avais l'impression d'être suivi sans jamais voir personne, mes copines s'en rendent compte

-rentre chez toi t'excuser auprès des parents puis-tu nos téléphones? C'est ça qui t'angoisse

-tu crois

-oui tu ne te dispute pas avec eux d'habitude c'est pour ça

-ok merci les filles. Et je filais chez moi. En courant la sensation d'être suivi de moi renvoyé pas mais je me concentis sur le chemin.

Arrivée dans la rue, je vis mes parents exactement comme dans ce rêve et mon cœur s'accéléra, "non c'est une coïncidence", pensais je.

-papa, maman, criais je

Ils se tournèrent vers moi avec un sourire, leur leur souris aussi, cela me donne l'impression que toute la colère de ce matin avait disparu. J'entendis alors une sorte de "plock" derrière moi et je vis le visage de mes parents passés de la joie et à l'horreur.

Je fermais les yeux en murmurant "réveille toi" je ne veuxais pas les voir sortir des étranges bâtons et encore moins moins les hommes maqués derrière moi.

Mais un rire cruel dans mon dos me donna le besoin de moi tourner pour avoir confirmation, et je les vis devant moi avec leurs bâtons et comme dans mon rêve sauf que je ne lance pas cette fois, je fus projeter au sol par un touchant le Sol, je m'écorchais les bras et les jambes.

-emmenez la vite, je les retiens, cria l'homme

Je fus relever par mes parents, et mon père vouut partir se battre, mais je m'accrochais à son bras.

-Non n'y va, criais je les larmes se mettant à couler

-un t'inquiète pas, sur la sortie de là, je dois l'aide

-non non si tu y vas tu vas mourir, dis je

Mes parents me considèrent d'un air entendu et mon père m'embrassa le front et parti se battre.

Ma mère me tira pas le bras et je la suivis sans détourner les yeux de mon père en espérant que mon rêve ne se confirmmerait pas.

Plus quelques instants après avoir penser ça, je le vis tomber sous un rayon vert. Je serrai plus fort ma mère pour l'exercice de se jeter sur l'homme

-non maman ne me laisse pas, suppliais je

Elle parut hésiter et se remit à courir et une fois arrivé dans une ruelle loin du combat, sur s'arrêta essouffler. Le choc commençait à passer pour moi et je regardes ma mère en pleine réflexion.

-Maman c'est quoi tout ça, dis je, qui sont ces hommes? C'est quoi ces bâtons et papa ... dis je en baissant les yeux et retenant le dysfonctionnement des nouvelles larmes.

Je sentis les plus de ma mère sur mes épaules et réplique les yeux vers elle. Ma mère me renvoyait 2 choses dans le respect de l'amour et de la détermination.

-écoute moi bien alexia, ce que je vais te dire, tu ne devais pas l'apprendre comme ça plus sur n'a pas malheureusement plus le temps, l'alexia ... nous ne sommes pas tes parents.

Je perdis tout couleur et la considération en essayant de nier ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-comment ça pas mes parents?

-quand tu étais bébé, on nous a confié ta garde pour la sauvegarde ...

-qui vous êtes-vous?

-nous sommes des sorciers, tout comme toi, je la regarde surprise mais elle continue, notre monde sera bientôt de nouveau en guerre et ce que tu en tant que tout à l'heure est de la magie, les personnes que tu comme vu Te cherche Depuis des années.

-cela n'a pas de sens je n'ai pas de magie

-on te la bridé pour ne pas qu'il le retrouve, et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu nous faire partir en plus en courant plus je dois trouver un moyen de t'emmener à poudlard

-mais et les hommes de tout à l'heure

-un de nos amis à couvert nos arrières, il te suit depuis quelques mois, écoute sur la suite de cette discussion quand sur SERA en sécurité.

Ma mère agita sa baguette et une lumière blanche en sortie et s'éloigna.

-j'ai appelé du soutien, reprenons la route, sur doit s'éloigner un maximum.

Elle marche devant moi et à l'instant ou elle sortit de la ruelle, je l'entendis pousser un cri puis la vie tomber à terre.

Dans la rue devant ma mère apparut un des 2 hommes en noir plus ou était notre aide, pensais je avec angoisse, mort lui aussi.

Je reculais alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi. Il a été nommé bénédictions de combat et ne portait plus de masques, il avait un regard fou. Ma mère blessée au sol gémissait et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je me mis alors à crier

-au secours, à l'aide

L'homme devant moi éclata de rire

-je m'attendais à mieux de toi, dit il en me jetant une lumière sur moi qui me projeta violemment au sol. J'étais sonnée mais je vis ma mère se lever et se jeter sur l'homme, un objet atterri près de moi provenant de l'homme. Et je vis finalement ma mère tombée au sol sans vie.

Alors que je pensais que j'allais mourir quand l'homme ramassa l'objet, notre aide apparu assez bléssé mais il attaqua. C'est alors que l'homme en noir m'envoya l'objet et par réflexe je l'attrapai. C'est une petite boite en métal. L'homme qui m'avait aidé hurla alors

-lâche ça vite. Il était affolé

Mais avant d'avoir pu faire un geste je sentis comme une pression au niveau du nombril et tout devint flou.

Quand le sol se stabilise sous mes pieds, je tombais au sol et vit 2 ombres s'avancer vers moi, l'un d'eux me tendent la main et en moi redressant, je le vis, le jeune homme aux yeux verts de mes Cauchemars ...


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous, je poursuis avec ce chapitre 5, une petite review pour m'encourager.

désolé je n'ai pas de correcteurs donc désolé si vous retrouvez des fautes, surtout que le logiciel me change les mots quand je publie

bonne lecture!

...

Chapitre 5: le cimetière

Je me saisis de la main qui m'était tendue. Ce fut étrange je ressentie comme une sensation de cassure à l'intérieur mais qui relâcha mon corps. Je vis dans les yeux du garçon de la surprise qui disparue quand il me lâcha la main.

-Qui es tu? me dit l'autre garçon, comment es tu arrivé là? un portoloin?

-je suis Alexia, je ne sais pas ce qu'est un portoloin, j'ai juste attrapé cet objet, dis je en leur montrant, je regardais autour de moi et mes yeux s'agrandir en reconnaissant mon rêve. Le garçon murmura alors au garçon aux yeux verts.

-une moldue...

Je ne voyais pas de quoi il parlait, mais cela eu le don de m'agacer

-je ne sais pas ce qu'est une moldue, mais je sais ce que vous êtes de sorciers et d'ailleurs vous ne vous êtes pas présentés. Gênés les 2 garçons se présentèrent.

-harry, dit celui aux yeux vert

-cédric, dit l'autre

Un craquement nous fit sursauter et surveiller l'obscurité.

-où sommes nous? on dirait un cimetière, dit cédric

-je crois savoir où nous sommes et cela m'inquiète, dit harry avec son bâton tendu. je compris donc que c'était surement une baguette maqique. je mordis la lèvre en hésitant à leur révéler mon rêve puis ouvrit la bouche.

-écoutez cela va vous semblez étrange, mais j'ai rêvé de cet endroit, vous devez m'écoutez, je regarde cédric, si tu ne m'écoutes pas la lumière verte te tuera. je le vis sursauter et jeter un œil à harry qui répondit:

-Sortilège de mort. cédric hocha la tête et dit convaincu

-on t'écoute

-d'un instant à l'autre , harry va tomber au sol et le rayon vert va venir sur toi, il faut que tu es la réflexe de te jeter au sol et je ne sais pas de faire le mort ou te cacher, murmurais je, y arriveras tu?

-mes réflexes d'attrapeur devraient m'aider.

Je ne posais même la question de ce qu'était un attrapeur. Harry poussa alors un cri en se tenant le front. j'entendis alors une voix aiguë dire:

-tue l'autre et attrape la fille. Cédric me regarda et à l'instant ou l'on vit le sort partir, je me mis à courir pour me cacher derrière une tombe et je vis cédric se jeter au sol et rester immobile. harry lui gémissait au sol.

...

De ma cachette, je vis un homme attrapé harry et le trainer vers une tombe. Il ne sembla pas s'intéresser à cédric ce qui me rassura. j'entendis de nouveau la voix:

-où est la fille?

-je ne sais pas maître, dit l'homme

-Bon laisse la ou elle est , nous la récupérerons dans quelques instants, occupons nous de notre invité.

Je ne bougeais pas et je vis cédric regarder dans ma direction ,je lui fis signe de ne pas bouger , il hocha la tête et je me mis à réfléchir à comment nous sortir de là en récupérant Harry. J'observais vers la tombe et j'assistais à un étrange rituel avec un chaudron, une chose hideuse fut jeté dedans et quelques instants plus tard je retins un cri d'effroi en voyant un homme sortir.

Non ce n'était pas un homme mais un monstre avec des yeux rouges. je me cachais de nouveau derrière la tombe et écoutait d'une oreille distraite le discours qu'il eut pour Harry. je compris que ce dernier était important et que je devais à tout pris le sortir de là.

Puis de nombreux "ploc" se firent entendre et je constatais que les mêmes hommes masqués que j'avais vu devant chez moi étaient et ils étaient plus nombreux. qu'allions nous faire, pensais je.

Je me reconcentrais sur l'échange

-Mac nair, pourquoi je n'ai que harry potter devant moi?

-maître je lui ai mis le portoloin dans les mains car un membre de l'ordre est intervenu.

-bon assez plaisantez, dit la tête de serpent (ou je décidais de le nommer ainsi), Alexia soit tu te montres soit mes hommes viendront te chercher, tu ne peux pas quitter ce cimetière.

Je sentais venir la crise d'angoisse, puis derrière mes yeux fermés pour me calmer je vis mes parents et une nouvelle détermination me vient. Je devais dire à Cédric de se rapprocher de ce "portoloin" et j'allais occuper les autres et comme cela peut être pourra t'il libérer harry et allez chercher de l'aide.

Prise d'une impulsion, je me redressais et courais en dépassant cédric, je lui murmurais "portoloin" et espérait qu'il est entendu. je pouvais entendre dans mon dos des bruits de courses. des Sorts me frôlaient et je plongeais derrière des tombes régulièrement. Soudain un "ploc" se fit devant moi et me fit tomber, trois hommes m'attrapèrent pour m'emmener devant face de serpent. je me débattis en vain.

En arrivant devant lui, mon courage commença à défaillir. Il me souriait de manière sinistre, semblant heureux de me détenir.

-enfin toutes ces années où ils ont cru que je ne te retrouverai pas, lâchez là, dit il à ses hommes.

je me retrouvais debout devant lui au milieu d'un cercle d'hommes et harry ligoté à une pierre tombale.

-ce soir mes mangemorts, j'ai ce que je désirais le plus harry potter que je vais éliminer afin que tout le monde comprennent quil n'est rien et Alexia, ma chère n'est pas peur, ce soir, je vais faire de toi, une princesse des ténèbres, grâce à ton pouvoir , le monde se pliera à mes genoux.

Je le regardais sans comprendre de quoi il me parlait, je n'avais pas de pouvoir. Puis je me souviens de ce que ma mère m'avait dit. En pensant à elle cela me mit en colère

-pourquoi resterais je avec vous, dis je avec mépris en envoyant mes cheveux en arrière, vous avez tué mes parents

-voyons Alexia, dit il en riant et en faisant rire les autres, je vois là ton coté griffondor, mais ce n'était pas tes vrais parents, c'était des gens faibles, regarde ce qu'est le pouvoir je vais te montrer ce que peut faire lord Voldemort et il détacha Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour le petit encouragement que j'ai eu à continuer

Je ne sais pas encore ou je vais dans cette histoire mais je n'abandonne pas.

Dites vous savez pourquoi des fois cela me change les mots quand je sauvegarde?

...

Chapitre 6: Un nouveau monde

 _-voyons Alexia, dit il en riant et en faisant rire les autres, je vois là ton coté griffondor, puis ce n'était pas tes vrais parents, c'était des gens faibles, regarde ce qu'est le pouvoir je vais te montrer Ce que peut faire Lord Voldemort et il détacha Harry._

Harry se redressa et il lui envoya sa baguette . Il me lançait des regards inquiets.

-Lors d'un duel, reprit Voldemort, on doit se saluer Harry. Ce dernier serra les dents mais ne se baissa pas, je vis alors la baguette de voldemort faire un mouvement et harry sembla se courber de manière forcer. Les hommes autour de moi se rapprochaient du duel et ricanaient. J'en profitais pour jeter un œil vers cédric et je le vis près du portoloin mais il ne bougeait.

Que faisait-il pensais je, il est censé aller chercher de l'aide et moi qui n'est aucun pouvoir comment les aider. Je considère mes mains avec colère, puis le cris d'harry me fit relever la tête, il se tordait de douleurs et tout le monde rigolait.

Ce n'était pas possible, je n'allais pas encore assisté à la mort de quelqu'un, je repensais alors à la sensation que j'avais eu en tenant la main d'harry et petit à petit je sentis une douce chaleur envahir Mes mains. Je me permis de jeter un oeil et vu que personne ne semblaient s'occuper de moi et je fus surprise de voir de petites étincelles en sortir. Bon c'est un début me dis je mais cela n'aidera personne.

Je vis alors harry plongé derrière une pierre tombale.

-voyons harry c'est comme ça que tu comptes te battre en laissant mourir les autres à ta place et en te cachant, ricana voldemort, alors un commentaire alexia , comment trouves tu ce petit divertissement.

Je préférais me taire tant cet être me dégoûtait. Mais en même temps je devais l'occuper pour laisser à harry du temps.

-que vous a t'il fait? dis je

Il se tourna vers moi de son regard carmin et sans vie.

-vois tu certains disent que potter m'aurait anéanti alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson mais la vérité est que sans la protection de sa mère morte pour le protéger, il ne serait rien, je me dois de réparer cette erreur. allez potter viens te battre.

A cet instant harry sortit de sa cachette et cria un sort et voldemort cria lui aussi un sort que je reconnus à sa couleur. mes yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur en voyant le sort puis de stupeur quand je les vis s'élever dans une sorte de dôme blanc. les hommes autour de moi semblèrent m'oublier car il s'avançait vers le dôme et tentait de le détruire.

J'en profitais pour me tourner vers cédric qui s'était redressé et regardait lui aussi le dôme, puis il me fit signe de venir vers lui. A ce moment là une forme fantomatique s'avança vers moi.

-n'ai pas peur,je suis la mère d'harry, quand le dôme éclatera nous retiendrons voldemort mais les autres non, aide harry à rentrer avec toi

Je me contentais de hocher la tête.

A cet instant le dôme éclata et je vis harry courir vers moi comme s'il avait eu la même information. Dès le même instant la voix de voldemort retentit

-attrapez les, ne les laissez pas fuir. Ce dernier se débattait avec les formes fantomatiques.

Harry et moi courions vers cédric et des sorts commencèrent à fuser, je vis harry tomber, blesser à la jambe. Je commençais à le traîner au sol et en tournant je les vis fondre sur nous. A cet instant, je fus pris d'un réflexe et je levais la main en pensant avec force à nous protéger. Et là une sort de bouclier apparu devant nous, je rejoignis cédric avec harry

-comment as tu fait? dit cédric

je ne pouvais pas lui répondre car je me sentais faiblir à cet instant et je savais que si je desserrais mes lèvres tout ma concentration sans irait. Mais d'un coup ma protection explosa sous le sort de voldemort. Dans l'instant je sentis la sensation d'être aspirer par le nombril et je me sentis sombrer.

...

Je me sentais comme dans du coton, petit à petit les bruits autour de moi et de nouveau plus rien.

Tout doucement je me réveillais et m'étirais "quel étrange rêve" me dis je en immergeant. j'ouvris les yeux et ne reconnut pas ma chambre. Je me redressais d'un coup pour retomber aussitôt dans le lit car je fus prise de fortes douleurs comme des courbatures.

je respirais un bon coup et me redressais plus doucement. C'était une grande pièce remplie de lits, tout était assez blanc. Mais les rideaux autour de moi m'empêchaient de voir plus. je susautais lorsque j'entendis des voix s'approcher et le rideau s'ouvrit sur un homme assez agé avec une longue barbe et une tenue assez étrange. Il était accompagné de Cédric et de d'autres adultes tout aussi étrangement vêtu.

Cédric s'avança vers moi avec un air rassuré et pris la parole

-Alexia, comment te sens tu?

-bien, dis je, mais ou suis je? que s'est il passé?

-quand vous m'avez rejoins j'ai activé le portoloin et dès qu'on a atteri, j'ai vu que tu t'étais évanouis et...

-merci Mr Diggory, mais nous devons parlé avec Alexia, dis le vieil homme. Il se tourna vers moi et repris, je me présente Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de magie de Poudlard et je pense que toi comme moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire...


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à ma petite review

je continue mon histoire... avec un court chapitre désolé

chapitre 7:

 _rappel chapitre 6:-merci Mr Diggory, mais nous devons parlé avec Alexia, dit le vieil homme. Il se tourna vers moi et repris, je me présente Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de magie de Poudlard et je pense que toi comme moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire..._

J'hochais la tête tout en gardant le silence, malgré moi impressionnée par ce personnage.

-merci Alexia, me dit cédric en quittant la pièce. Je compris à son regard qu'il me remerciait d'être encore en vie.

-Tout d'abord comment te sens tu Alexia? me dit dumbledore

-Je ne sais pas, avouais je en baissant les yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais essayer de te révéler ce que tu as le droit de savoir, mais avant tout nous allons dire à Harry de se joindre à nous plutôt que d'écouter derrière le rideau. je relevais les yeux surprise et vit Harry apparaître rouge de honte en boitillant.

-désolé professeur, dit il

-ce n'est harry, cela te concerne aussi au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, il se tourna et repris, tu dois comprendre Alexia que notre monde a été longtemps en guerre à cause d'un mage noir nommé Lord Voldemort...

-oui je l'ai vu mais pourquoi parlez vous au passé? et pourquoi s'en sont ils pris à moi et ... ma voix se brisa en pensant à mes parents. je sentis la main de harry prendre la mienne et cela me fit du bien, je lançais un regard à Dumbledore pour lui dire de reprendre.

-Tu as raison je parle au passé car il y a 13 ans, il a disparu grâce à une magie puissante en voulant s'en prendre à Harry quand il étant bébé, mais aujourd'hui il a réussi à réussi à récupérer son corps. devant mon air surpris il ajouta: Harry t'expliquera les détails mais tu dois comprendre avant tout que je ne pourrai tout te révéler ni à toi ni à harry.

-pourquoi cela professeur? dit harry

-car vous n'êtes pas prêt pour certaines informations, et il ajouta plus fortement en voyant nos grimaces de mécontentements, que j'ai réalisé un serment m'empêchant de révéler certaines choses avant que cela ne soit le moment.

-un serment? dis je

-c'est un sort qui bloque la parole du sorcier pour faire simple, me dit harry

-c'est cela, alexia à l'époque où j'ai aidé les parents de harry à se cacher, ton père est venu à moi et m'a demandé de te cacher aussi...

-qui est mon père? et pourquoi?

-cela malheureusement je ne peux te le dire, je peux juste te dire que tu étais en danger de part ta lignée et que ton sort est lié à celui d'Harry, me repondit il de manière douce

-et donc quoi, dis je ne m'énervant, je dois accepter cela comme ç larmes menaçaient de couler mais je les retiens et repris, je n'ai pas de pouvoirs de tout façon

-en fait si tu en as c'est moi même qui te les ai bloqué quand je t'ai laissé à ta famille d'adoption, l'idée était que personne ne vous trouve jamais...

-quoi vous m'avez enlevé une partie de moi même, et ma mère dans tout ça?

-je ne sais rien de plus sur ta mère, ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait pour ton bien comme je l'ai fait avec harry. je vis du coin de l'oeil, ce dernier lever les yeux au ciel.

-peut elle récupérer ses pouvoirs professeur? dit harry , car elle a semblé réussir à faire de la magie sans baguette cette nuit.

Dumbledore sourit à cela et répondit:

-oui, car la magie est forte en vous, je le sens c'est pour cela qu'elle a réussi à briser un scellé mais pour le reste je vais avoir besoin d'un des professeurs car ce sera sans doute douloureux, pour l'heure reposez vous tous les deux et j'oubliais...

j'étais perdu dans mes pensées en regardant harry et essayant de comprendre notre lien, je relevais la tête vers Dumbledore qui me tendait un petite boite.

-voici quelques affaires que l'on a récupéré chez toi, on continuera cette discussion. il me tendit la boite et quitta l'infirmerie.

J'ouvris alors la boite pour découvrir des objets à moi et je me saisis alors d'une photo de moi avec mes parents, enfin mes parents adoptifs. Sans que je comprenne je vis la photo se remplir d'eau et la main d'harry me l'a retiré doucement. je réalisais alors que j'étais en train de pleurer et pire encore je réalisais que je venais de perdre mes parents. Un cri s'échappa de ma gorge, puis je fus pris d'une violente crise de larmes, je sentis harry me prendre dans ses bras et je criais plus fort encore ma peine.

j'entendis une voix féminine mais ma vue était brouillée par les larmes, je sentis juste harry me rassurer et un liquide amer tombé dans ma bouche avant de m'endormir.

...

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et regardait le plafond en essayant de ne pas m'effondrer à nouveau. j'entendis alors des voix sur ma droite et je vis harry sur son lit avec 2 autres personnes parler doucement. Je me redressais sur mon lit et ils se tournèrent vers moi.


	8. Chapter 8

merci pour les petites reviews et je m'excuse du délai depuis le dernier chapitre, beaucoup de travail.

Concernant les personnages , mon histoire évoluant je ne pensais pas les rendre comme ça au départ.

n'hesitez pas à commenter pour m'encourager

 _J'ouvris doucement les yeux et regardait le plafond en essayant de ne pas m'effondrer à nouveau. j'entendis alors des voix sur ma droite et je vis harry sur son lit avec 2 autres personnes parler doucement. Je me redressais sur mon lit et ils se tournèrent vers moi._

chapitre 8:

Harry se tourna vers moi et me montra les 2 personnes à côté de lui

-Alexia voici Hermione et Ron, dit il . je pouvais voir un jeune homme assez costaux roux et pleins de taches de rousseur et une jeune fille brune aux yeux marron avec les cheveux broussailleux. Hermione s'avança vers moi

-comment te sens tu?

-ça va , répondis je, enfin je crois, vous pensez que l'on peut sortir d'ici, j'aimerai continuer ma discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois en souriant et j'ajoutais

-quoi? qui y a t'il de drôle?

\- et bien, répondit Ron, si tu arrives à fuir Mme Pomfresh l'infirmière je t'offre des chocogrenouilles

-des chocos quoi?

-Ron arrête , dit harry en souriant, je vous ai dit qu'elle venait de tout découvrir, tu vas trop vite, ce sont des friandises, ajouta t'il en se tournant vers moi, écoute habilles toi avec les vêtements qu'ils t'ont mis à coté et on essaiera de filer mais je ne suis pas sur que tu apprennes vraiment plus

-et bien c'est ce qu'on verra, pourquoi devrais je rester sans savoir pourquoi voldemort m'en veut, dis je avec colère, je vis le tressaillement de Ron mais continuait, après tout je n'ai rien demandé et je veux récupérer mes pouvoirs si j'en ai je veux venger mes parents et retrouver mes origines et...

-c'est bon c'est bon on te suit, me dit harry en rigolant . Ma soudaine colère nous fit tous rire, et je partais derrière le rideau pour m'habiller. une fois prête, on se dirigea tous vers la sortie le plus discrètement possible. Je marmonais malgré tous sur l'étrange tenue que l'on m'avait remise. Quelle idée de porter ça!

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être émerveiller par ce qui se trouvait autour de moi, durant notre chemin, les élèves se retournaient vers nous et Harry me rassura me disant que cela venait surement de lui car on ne le croyait pas concernant le retour de Voldemort, cela énerva Alexia. Elle entendit un peu plus loin une voix les interpeller

-alors Potter maintenant on s'invente des histoires, dit une voix trainante. Hermione haussa les épaules en me murmurant qui était cet élève. J'étais cachée derrière eux donc avant d'intervenir je décidais d'écouter cette joute verbale.

-Lâche nous Malefoy, cria Ron

-quoi c'est la vérité Potter veut encore s'attirer la gloire, après tous Diggory n'a rien dit lui. Avant que quiconque est pu répondre, je me décalais afin de voir qui était ce Malefoy et pourquoi il était si agressif.

-Hey c'est pas fini, dis je, quand tu voudras débattre du sujet calmement tu viendras pour l'instant tu nous retardes, dis je. Je vis le jeune homme me dévisager surpris et vouloir ajouter quelque chose puis se raviser et partir.

Ron, Hermione et Harry regardèrent Alexia puis l'endroit ou se trouvait MAlefoy surpris.

-que s'est il passé , dit Harry

-quoi, dis je ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire

-ben d'habitude il ne lâche pas comme ça, ajouta Ron.

-je ne sais pas, mais allez allons y je veux vraiment avoir mes informations. Alexia n'allait pas continuer à attendre comme cela, elle ne connaissait pas ce malfoy et peu importe ce qui lui arrivait. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une sorte de gargouille étrange et elle entendit Harry donné tout un tas de nom de confiserie à base de citron, devant mon air surpris quand le gargouille se mit à bouger il ajouta:

-le professeur Dumbledore est un grand amateur de bonbon au citron. Je ne pus que hocher la tête devant cette bizarrerie. Quand on arriva en haut, une conversation était en cours et devant le regard que se lancèrent mes camarades, ils reconnaissaient la voix et ne voulaient pas se trouver là, je haussais les épaules et ouvrit la porte pour me retrouver devant le professeur Dumbledore et l'homme qui avait essayé de me sauver et d'aider mes parents. Ce dernier avait des cheveux noirs assez long et qui auraient nécessité un bon shampoing et un regard noir et sombre.

Quand je le vis les larmes me vinrent aux yeux mais je les contrôlais. je le regardais tout en redressant le menton et d'une voix que je ne pus empêcher de trembler je lui dis:

-merci

Ce dernier sembla un instant surpris et finit par vouloir dire quelque chose mais en apercevant harry et les autres derrière moi, son regard s'assombrit de nouveau et il se contenta de hocher la tête. le professeur Dumbledore prit alors la parole

-Alexia laissez moi vous présentez le professeur Rogue.


End file.
